


Worshiping A Star

by Marshmalloween



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: Chris Beck is trying to have a Skype call with leaders at NASA and you come in, sees the way his legs spread under the desk and crawl under blowing him while he has to keep a straight face.
Relationships: Chris Beck & Reader, Chris Beck/Female Reader, Chris Beck/Reader, Chris Beck/You
Kudos: 10





	Worshiping A Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is for HBC Drunk Drabble on tumblr. Not beta read, so grammar error is all mine :)

“Chris, I missed you,“ kissed "so much,” kissed.

She deepened the kiss, as Chris left hand secured her on his thigh, and his right caressed her spine. 

The last time she saw his face, he winked at her through the video, said that he couldn’t wait to come back to her. It’s been a long time since she last saw her man in person. Christopher Beck, the sassy and smart human being that she never thought would ever lay eyes on her, now fight dominant kissing her senseless. If this happened on the first date, she wouldn’t have a hard time contemplating if he is a gentleman or not interested at all.

“Why didn’t you tell me you are back?” She pouted as she still gripping the back of Chris’s hair. A big grin spread across his face, revealing those white teeth that would be more useful between her legs. 

“I want to give you a surprise. Besides, I don’t want you to go all the way to the base to pick me up.” Chris’s hands squeezed the swell of her ass as he kissed her deeply again. 

The kiss left her breathless as Chris explored her sweet mouth with his tongue. He lets out a growl as she rutted on his lap, try to feel the friction underneath her. After a while of lips sucking, Chris pulled out from her. He chuckled as she let out a protest when his plump lips left her equal plump one. 

The sound of alarm caught both of them off guard. He slapped her right bum as he takes his smartphone from the table. 

“I didn’t mean to stop you from climbing me this hot afternoon, but I will need to do a Skype call with the new captain from NASA.” her left eyebrow arched at that revelation. 

“Didn’t you just…came back?” the sudden sadness can be seen in her eyes. 

“Darling, it’s not like I will immediately go tomorrow. We don’t even have all the team yet.” the boyish smile kind of reassured her sanity.

“Now, can you give me some time to do the call? I promise we can do whatever you want after this.”

"You promise? Whatever I want?“ Chris nodded at that. 

"Pinky promise me Dr. Beck, and I left you to your devices." 

"I Pinky promise you soon to be my Mrs. Beck. Go on. I will meet you soon.” He gave her a quick kiss before she left him to start the meeting. 

***

Chris leaned back a bit on his office chair, hands on the table as he waited for the other side to pick up.

“Dr. Beck, nice to finally meet you.”

“Likewise, Captain. So since this will be the first talk for the next mission, I think it will be better if we focused on the team, no?”

Chris has been informed several candidate names for the next mission. Most of them were new, but he thought it wouldn’t be a problem as soon as they meet in person to talk more about it.

“Enough about it. How’s your condition after you know…going back to Earth?” the loud voice can be heard in the office room.

“You made me look like an alien captain." He chuckles. 

Chris explained that several of his teammates need to stay longer in recovery facilities, and some of them have quite a different thing happened with their bodies.

Chris’s eyes darted to the office door as soon as he saw his girl came back with only an apron covered her luscious body. He can’t help but gulp at that; concentration disrupted between the screen and his lovely woman. 

"Sorry… what is the question again?” He cleared his throat as he tried to recovered a bit from the distraction. Chris focus back on the screen as the captain repeat the question. 

Smile in triumphant, she walked inside the office and closed the door behind her. Chris instinctively opened his legs as he saw her fall to her knees, cleavage on display, and crawled under the table. 

She loved that her man wear sweatpants. His grey cotton sweatpants have a stretchy band, made it easier for her to pull them out and down. She put her hands on Chris tight and made an up and down motion. It doesn’t take a long time for her to see the tent in his sweats, that’s to her clothing as well.

“Yes…it’s been refreshing to be back.” She can hear how off-pitch Chris right now. It’s a bit cruel to treat him like this, but she has been missing her man so long that she can’t wait, literally. Even though he pinky promised her just like 10 minutes ago.

She put both hands on his waistband and trying to pull down the sweatpants. Chris’s swollen cock head came into view as she successfully made him assisted her by lifting his hips a bit so that she could pull it down to his knees. 

“How’s your recovery, any difficulty?” She can hear the voice from the laptop speakers. 

She hummed as Chris’s beautiful shaft welcomed her hungry eyes. His balls hung down over the edge of his office chair, screamed to be taken care of. 

“It’s-It's—fine. I…I never thought it would be quite that long since I’m not spending a lot of time afloat." 

She put both hands on Chris’s hard shaft, engulfed her small hands on that great body part. She closed her eyes as she savored the tangy flavor of Chris with her lips. She felt a vibration from above her as she lapped from the base of his shaft to the tip.

Getting confidence, she put her lips to work. She starts by sucking at the head, moistened it with saliva. Up and down she goes as her right-hand stroke the based of his shaft while her left playing with his balls. A low growl slipped from Chris’s lips. She knew that he was too distracted to continue the meeting, but he continues anyway, thus she started moving a bit more, try to stir his focus. 

She tries to take half of him in her throat, relaxed jaw as she moved her head up and down. A sudden grip of Chris’s hand on her head encouraged her to do more. She moved down to his balls as she kissed both sack and hands stroke him faster. Chris left hand partly covered his mouth, jaw tensed, and a vein popped out around his neck. Poor baby, she thought when she curiously looks up at him. 

Being away from Chris has been so frustrated sometimes. Even before he enlisted to space, he always mobile, left her yearning for his touch. Every time he came back home, spending time together is a mandatory, mostly tangled in bed. 

Remembering the activity in bed made her clenched her legs. She can feel her lips were dripping down there. She licked the tip of Chris cock and made a swirling motion before down the veiny length and up again. Chris’s hand help her in motion as her left hand now playing with her folds. 

She let out a moan as Chris right-hand guide her up and down, but Chris quickly thrust, silence her. His shaft deep in her throat as saliva running down from her pretty lips. She choked as she tries to accommodate more, staring back at Chris, cheeks hollowed, and eyes glistened with tears. She is glad she doesn’t use any mascara today, or it will be a mess.

“What is that noise?” She can hear the other person question through the speaker. Chris fake cough to disguise that lascivious voice under the desk.

He gulped before answering the call. “Sorry, my throat feeling a bit uncomfortable right now,” Chris said, “-but nothing to worry about,” he added. 

That sentence was her que to continue. She closed her eyes as she worships Chris cock with her mouth. Palm works in tune, stroking the base of his cock and his balls like a prayer. She lost track of how long she’s been working on Chris cock as she religiously lapped on it, sucked on it and bobbed on it. 

A grunt from Chris alerted her and she opened her eyes. The Skype call looks likely over some time ago. “Can’t wait until my work call finished didn’t you?” Chris gave her that look, looks only she knew, lust. She answered by bobbing her head eagerly.

Chris fisted the back of her hair to control the motion. “What a naughty girl. Sneaking under the table just wearing an apron?” She hummed and feel Chris started to tense. She moved up and concentrated on the tip. She knew Chris was closed by the grip on her hair, so she sucked hard and bobbing at the head of his cock. 

“Fuck…fuck—I am close baby girl”

“Mm-hmm” she strokes the balls to stimulate Chris's reaction while still deep throating him. 

A loud curse from Chris and he felt like he’s back into the galaxy again. Soaring high between the stars as he released all his tension. 

A dribble of a sticky white liquid of cum can be seen dribble slightly from her pouty lips. Chris looks at her with glistening eyes, fingers still weave between her tresses. She licked the excess of cum from her lower lip seductively and Chris let out a breathy laugh at the action. 

He picked her up from under the desk. Without missing a beat, Chris shortly carries her on his shoulder, left arm warped across her legs. Her giggle immediately changes into a yelp as Chris's right palm swatted at her plump cheeks. “What a naughty girl.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> I am also on tumblr as @chuuulip


End file.
